『GIRL WHO CAN'T SAY NO』
Description 『'Girl Who Can't Say No'』bears a striking resemblance to the popular anime characters Griffith and his later form, Femto. He is an evolving stand, which means he has four stages. His first stage is his weakest, his last stage being the strongest. Each stage has a new name added to it from stage 1-4. They are as follows:『'Girl Who Can't Say No: Childhood Trauma'』,『'Girl Who Can't Say No: Golden Boy'』,『'Girl Who Can't Say No: Femto'』, and『'Girl Who Can't Say No: Gay Bird Man'』respectively. Abilities Griffith With a Knife:『'Girl Who Can't Say No: Childhood Trauma'』is the weakest form of『'Girl Who Can't Say No'』, as it only wields a simple jack knife. It is very vulnerable to attacks from any range farther than his knife. Griffith With a Gun:『'Girl Who Can't Say No: Golden Boy'』brandishes his Desert Hawk with impeccable aim, and almost never misses unless he is under extreme pressure or sexual tension. The gun fires normal bullets, and does not have any special attributes other than it's nickname, and a sick decal of a hawk on the side. A major drawback of this weapon is that it also must reload after firing 1 shot. Femto With a Gun:『'Girl Who Can't Say No: Femto'』is the third stage of『'Girl Who Can't Say No'』, and has a completely new form to resemble the God Hand form of the popular anime character Griffith. It has all the same powers as『'Girl Who Can't Say No: Golden Boy'』but with an extra bullet in the chamber. His durability has also been drastically increased, as well as his movement speed. Other than this, he has none of the powers that the original Femto has. Femto With a Rocket Launcher:『'Girl Who Can't Say No: Gay Bird Man'』is the final and most powerful form of『'Girl Who Can't Say No'』. His appearance remains the same as the last form, but instead of a revolver, he has a high-powered RPG. He only has one rocket and must wait five minutes for another one to arrive. Personality and Existence 『'Girl Who Can't Say No'』came into being when Lunar Driver was urinated on by the Planet Master of Pluto. Driver's love for femme anime boys culminated in the manifestation of her favorite character, Griffith. However, the violence in her heart also provided him with a gun to fight with. He has fought by Driver's side over the span of four months, and has proven to be a crack shot with his gun. Despite this, he has shown to be pompous and proud, as well as overconfident in his own abilities. This has gotten him in tough situations, as he has almost gotten himself killed during battles in the 2004 anime and The Deep In Uranus arc. Relationships Lunar Driver: While being Driver's stand, he has no respect for his user. However because of his inability to decline requests, she has made several sexual advances on him, much to his chagrin. They fight together valiantly, but every once in a while they interfere with each other's moves and combos, frustrating them both. Saturn: Being the stand of a B U L L Y, his relationship with Saturn is antagonistic by default. He openly teases Saturn whenever he has the chance, and revels in the embarrassment he causes. They are always at odds, even when they begrudgingly had to make an alliance in the Deep In Uranus arc. Kale:『'Girl Who Can't Say No'』hasn't taken a liking to the leader of the B U L L Y S Q U A D since the start. Him and'『AROUND THE WORLD』'are on good terms however, and regularly hang out while their masters plan a bullying raid. Category:Stands